fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Steve
Born William Stephens, Billy Steve is a psychopathic serial rapist/killer. He is a sitophiliac and a pedophile, being aroused by food and little children. However, this manifests in a unique manner in Billy in that he seeks children but chooses to cook them first after an early experience on Thanksgiving as a child. Although he was initially only into sitophilia, over the years his perversion devolved until eventually he was not attracted to the thought of food-love anymore, and he slowly found himself fantasizing about cooked teenage girls, but over time the girls got younger and younger presumably equally due to him needing to fulfill more taboo fantasies. Background history Early life Imprisonment Eventually he was arrested in Minnesota after evidence of his having raped a young girl who had been sunburnt at the beach led police to his home, where they discovered cooked humans. Somehow he succeeded in obtaining a clever lawyer that was able to lower his sentence, placing him in a regular wing of the Raccoon City penitentiary (a maximum security prison for high-end offenders which was not a part of the Raccoon Police Department). frame|The paranoid and equally scrawny Joseph Coyote, better known by his nickname, the Scavenger. There he met a cannibal nicknamed the Scavenger, who saw his opportunity in Billy Steve. The two formed a loose friendship, but Billy was eventually swayed by the Scavenger who convinced him to seek out sexual solace in one of the guard's children during a "Bring Your Children to Work Day" event. Billy focused on the 11-year-old daughter of one guard, and he and the Scavenger successfully kidnapped her during a short moment of confusion. Billy dragged the little girl into the kitchen and tossed her into the oven still kicking and screaming. By the time the guards found him and the Scavenger it was far too late. This sent both prisoners to death row, where Billy was given a cell next to Jared Wrightsworth III. Jared, though a serial killer in his own right, found Billy's actions disgusting and quickly took to beating him often. When the zombie holocaust incident happened in the city, these attacks led to Billy purposefully leaving Jared locked in his cage when he and Scavenger were able to escape. The two would later escape the city alive and surprisingly unscathed, only to feel a beckoning from the mysterious town of Silent Hill... Statistics *'Eye color:' Gray *'Hair color:' Hair color is reddish, although short streaks of silver and gray have begun to appear throughout, culminating mostly at his temples. *'Hair length:' Hair is fairly short, reaching down to his chin when wet though is greatly unkempt. *'Skin tone:' Caucasian; skin appears slightly grayed from malnutrition and lack of proper sunlight. *'Apparel:' Billy Steve wears typical prison garb, the orange jumpsuit. However, by the time Thor runs across him he has recently switched into a set of clothing he had recently found. This set consists of a dirty, thinning old blue-and-gray flannel pattern button up shirt, tattered jeans (with several holes in the ass and shredded knees, as well as frayed pant cuffs) and a pair of brown hiking shoes; overall he has a relatively disheveled look about him. He hopes to comb his hair and find better clothes to more properly reel in any little girls he can find but has yet to come across the proper equipment. At some point he and Joe kill a couple of survivors that belonged to the "Kreatures Klub", and don their jackets for better protection against the monsters afoot. Bill's jacket is emblazoned with a cartoon soldier duck in bandanna and a submachine gun on the back—Lunatic Entertainment's Chathambo—and a Florida black bass on its front pocket. Likes *Food *Sitophilia *Pedophilia *His freedom, even at the cost of others Dislikes *Be imprisoned *Being punished for anything *A lack of young females Fears *''Unknown'' Behind the scenes *The entire point between the team of Billy Steve and the Scavenger was to make two of the most horrifying characters imaginable, who did things way outside the norms of typical "bad guy writing". It was intended that the two together were even more graphically disturbing than Patrick Bateman from American Psycho. This of course would lead to their inclusion in several crossovers, primarily within the Silent Hill universe, where crazies abound. Appearances #''Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire'' #''Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism'' (novella) ##''Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism'' (video game) ##''Silent Hill: Roback's Story'' ##''Silent Hill: Hunger Pangs'' #''Monster Space'' #''Dangerous Wilds'' #''Long Story'' See also *The Scavenger, his partner-in-crime Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original Characters